Close Encounters Of The Hedge Kind
by Gipdac
Summary: My tale of when UFOs attack and Over the Hedge are put together.
1. Chapter 1

There is life out there, trying to talk to us. To hear them, all you have to do is listen...

Close Encounters of The Hedge Kind.

Story by Gipdac

Written by Gipdac

Special Thanks: To Ozopossim, for being such a good friend!

Introduction.

I was inspired to write this after seeing Close Encounters of The Third Kind. I, personally, am a BIG believer in UFOs. I really think that they are out there. If you aren't a believer, I still hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1

Hammy ran around the area, looking for his nuts.

"Where are my nuts?"

RJ groaned in irritation.

Hammy had been running around the log for an hour now.

"Hey, Hammy!"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe your nuts are over there!"

RJ pointed to the north.

"Gee, thanks RJ!"

Hammy raced off towards that direction...

Hammy kept running north, until he accidently ran into a tree.

"Ouch!"

Hammy flopped to the ground, and noticed an old baby moniter.

Being as curious as he was, Hammy walked over and picked it up.

Then, he heard a noise coming from it.

Hammy turned up the volume.

He could only understand some of it.

"...come...peace..."

Hammy scratched his head.

"...need help..."

The words stopped...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hammy shook the moniter, trying to get it to work again.

Then, he saw a bright light fly across the sky.

"RJ!"

Hammy raced off to where his friend was.

"RJ I think I just spoke to aliens then I saw a bright light in the sky and now I'm scared!"

RJ just stared at him.

"You think you spoke to aliens?"

Hammy nodded.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes."

"Aliens aren't real, Hammy."

"But I heard them..."

"Whatever you heard, it wasn't any aliens."

"But..."

"They aren't real, Hammy."

Hammy sadly walked off.

I know I heard aliens, he thought to himself.

Hammy then saw something: a symbol had been made in the hedge.

Hammy slowly walked up to it, and examined it.

"Wow..."

Hammy looked up into the sky, and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, Hammy stared at the stars.

"Why won't people believe they exist?" he asked himself.

Then, he was surrounded by a bright light, and everything went black...

Hammy woke up, and looked around.

He was in the same spot as before.

"What happened?"

He slowly stood up, and walked back to the log...

The next morning, Hammy woke up, and his head was hurting.

It felt like something was inside his head...

Hammy was relaxing later, when he heard the voices.

"Hello, Hammy."

"Wha-?"

Hammy looked around...no one was there.

"Where are you?"

"Far away."

"What are you?"

"We are the Symbions."

"Cool."

"We need your help, Hammy."

"Why?"

"Our enemies, the Borgs, are preparing to conquer Earth."

"Why do you need my help?"

"We need you to warn people of the upcoming danger."

"How?"

"Do whatever it takes. Good-bye, Hammy."

"Wait!"

The voice was already gone...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hammy, have you been drinking coffee?" Verne asked after Hammy told them everything.

"Its true!"

"Hammy, please...stay off the coffee."

Everyone left.

Why won't they believe me? he thought...

Hammy sat on a rock, looking at the pond.

"I need to warn them...But they don't believe me."

"The Borgs are about to attack."

"What?"

"The Borgs are preparing to attack your planet."

"What can I do?"

"Now, we are not sure..."

People across the world woke up as UFOs flew across the planet, and began zapping houses.

People screamed and ran, and finally, the UFOs began to land.

As soon as the side doors were open, short creatures with huge brains jumped out.

They pulled out lasers, and began firing at people.

"What can I do?" Hammy asked himself...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With the aliens attacking Earth, it was total chaos.

Hundreds of people dead, buildings destroyed, and forests were on fire.

It was horrible...

Hammy and the others hid in a tunnel underground.

"What can I do?"

"Its too dangerous, Hammy!" RJ shouted.

"I don't care. The Symbions came to me for help, and I won't let them down!"

Hammy climbed out of the tunnel, and noticed RJ, Ozzie, Stella, and Verne had followed.

"We're not letting you fight them alone!" RJ shouted.

Tears formed in Hammy's eyes.

"Thanks, guys."

"Now, let's kick some alien butt!" Stella shouted.

They cheered...

The group found an old weapons factory, and gathered the weapons.

Hammy had two SMGs.

RJ had a Bazooka.

Ozzie had a Grenade Launcher.

And Stella had a Shotgun.

"Let's do this." Hammy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group returned to the El Rancho, and attacked.

Hammy jumped into a group of aliens and fired his SMGs, blowing them all away.

RJ aimed his Bazooka at some ships.

"Say hello to my little friend!"

He fired missles, blowing up ships.

A group of aliens charged Ozzie, and he launched grenades at them.

Their bodies flew through the air.

Stella fired her Shotgun at an alien.

"You want some of this? Be my guest!"

The bullet went right through its brain...

Soon, people and animals began fighting back, and began defeating the Borgs.

Then, the Symbions arrived.

They began blowing up Borg ships, and aiding us in battle.

After 3 months of fighting, we chased the Borgs away...

Earth & the Symbions became allies, and would make sure the Borgs never returned...

Hammy sat by the log...or what remained of it.

Heather walked up to him.

"You okay?"

"No. I should have warned everybody."

"You tried to tell us."

"But I still failed."

"No you didn't!"

Heather looked directly at Hammy.

"You tried to warn us. And fought aliens, when they tried to conquer Earth. You're a hero."

"I am?"

Heather held his hand and smiled.

"Yes, Hammy. You are."

They kissed.

END.


End file.
